


Маленький секрет

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: ПВП-печенька для Зайца, или Что можно найти в сумке Билли Рокса





	

Билли всегда сам укладывал свою сумку. И не разрешал в ней ковыряться. Мол, всякие криворукие белые ворошат вещи так, что потом фиг найдешь нужное.

Обычно Гуди и не стремился копаться в чужом белье. Но иногда запретный плод нет-нет да и манил своей сладостью. Интересно же, что хранится в тех кармашках, откуда Билли как по волшебству может извлечь что угодно: хоть пилюлю от рези в животе, хоть печать окружного суда округа Дэвис.

А тут вдруг Билли не просто разрешил, а сам попросил. Потому что ему было лень шевелиться. 

Гуди даже загордился собой: нечасто получалось довести любовника до состояния бездумной довольной кисельной лужицы. Заласканный и зацелованный в редком приступе нежности Билли распластался на кровати бескостной тряпочкой и отказывался даже глаза открывать. Даже не желал вытирать мутные потёки на животе — хотя обычно первым делом тянулся за платком! — и теперь белесые капли подсыхали на блестящей от пота коже.

Но Гуди очень хотелось продолжения. Хотелось сложить пополам безвольное тело и навалиться сверху. Хотелось скользнуть внутрь, в обжигающе жаркое, податливое, расслабленное нутро. Хотелось тереться носом о щёку, неспешно покачиваясь на мягких волнах удовольствия. Мешало одно — в пылу любовной игры Гуди умудрился опрокинуть свой заранее заботливо приготовленный флакончик с маслом! И тогда недовольный паузой Билли дрогнул ресницами и выдохнул: «У меня в сумке возьми!»

Гуди показалось, что он никогда не двигался так быстро, как сейчас, дотягиваясь до сумки и выворачивая её на пол. Никогда, даже в бою или снайперской лёжке, не всматривался так пристально, чтобы первым же беглым взглядом найти цель. Никогда у него так не дрожали руки, как сейчас, пытаясь выхватить нужный пузырёк из кучи барахла.

И не то чтобы он промахнулся… Просто задел соседний свёрток, и оттуда на поцарапанную половицу выкатилась игрушка. Толстая деревянная ручка с искусно выточенными наростами и утолщениями, расписанная белым, черным и голубым и покрытая лаком, на одном конце шарик и петелька шнурка, а на втором — состриженный конусом мех, который занимал половину длины.

Гуди удивленно подхватил вещицу и вернулся на кровать. Уселся на бедрах Билли, отложил в сторону бутылочку с маслом и озадаченно рассматривал свою находку. Похоже, планы изменились, и им предстоит серьезный разговор.

— Билли, — вкрадчиво начал он, прокатывая ладонью игрушку по упругому боку, — что за постыдный секрет ты себе завёл?

— М-м-м? — вопросительно промычал Билли, изгибаясь, чтобы уйти от непривычного ощущения.

— Что это такое? — настаивал Гуди, перехватывая ручку поудобнее и легонько царапая ребра деревянным шариком.

Билли затаил дыхание и промолчал. 

— Для чего это? — Гуди решил сменить тактику, перевернул игрушку и пощекотал мехом сосок.

Билли вздрогнул, подавился воздухом и тут же крепко сжал губы и зажмурился. Гуди хмыкнул, решив, что назначение загадочной штучки придется выяснять опытным путем. Но сначала последний вопрос.

— И куда ты собирался это засовывать? — угрожающе ласково спросил он, ведя линию по животу, старательно огибая вялый член и намекающее ткнувшись в мошонку.

Билли поджался, но не запротестовал вслух. Гуди присмотрелся: нет, ему не показалось, член действительно заинтересованно дёрнулся и слегка окреп. Это воодушевляло. Гуди поднял игрушку, прицелился и принялся за эксперименты.

Её можно было катать по телу, как скалку по тесту. Говорят, именно так скатывают лучшие сигары — по обнаженным бедрам молодой мулатки. И тогда Билли извивался под ладонью и подставлялся, как кот, которому наглаживают спину.

Можно было тыкать деревянным кончиком в мягкий живот, но это Гуди не понравилось. Тогда Билли недовольно хмурил брови и прикусывал губу от неприятных ощущений. Лучше было просто вести по коже — тогда там на мгновение проступала светлая линия и тут же исчезала, словно слизанная волной прибоя. Это Гуди понравилось, и он старательно расписывал смуглую грудь вензелями и собственными именем. Нет, никаких пошлых цветочков и сердечек! Вам показалось!

Можно было надеть петельку на палец и подвесить игрушку как маятник. Так чтобы она касалась кожи только самым кончиком меха, буквально одним волоском. Тогда Билли вздрагивал от неожиданности и захлебывался вдохами, не зная где и когда ждать прикосновения. Будто каждое касание прошивало его ударом электричества, как бывает, когда вечером снимаешь с лошади натёртую за день шерстяную попону.

Оказалось, что если нажать сильнее, то мех гнется, как хорошая кисть. Недостаточно жёсткий, чтобы царапать кожу, но достаточно упругий, чтобы движения чувствовались. Под ними Билли расслаблялся, шумно выдыхал, раскрываясь и подаваясь навстречу.

Гуди порадовался ловкости своих пальцев. Можно было жёстко проводить деревянным краем, оставляя след, и тут же переворачивать игрушку, широкими мазками меха заглаживая и стирая нарисованное. Как раз на вдох-выдох Билли. Сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее и быстрее, наблюдая за лицом Билли. За тем, как вздымается его грудь, как ускоряется биение жилки на горле, как подрагивают закрытые веки и скребут по простыням пальцы. Гуди никогда бы не устал слушать, как меняется дыхание Билли: от почти неразличимого движения воздуха, через свистящие вздохи и до протяжных стонов.

Гуди остановился, только когда Билли начал закусывать губу, чтобы не перейти на вопли, и его вскрики превратились в жалобные всхлипы и тихий скулеж. Гуди отстранился и осмотрел открывшуюся ему картину. Растрепанные волосы Билли разметались по подушке, на покрасневших скулах блестели дорожки невольных слез, скрюченные пальцы впивались в матрас. И весь он был напряжен до дрожи: как натянутая струна, как закрученная до упора пружина, как взведенный курок. Он выгнулся, ища исчезнувшее тепло тела Гуди, и от движения налитый член подпрыгнул, с чмокающим звуком отрываясь от липкой лужицы на животе.

Гуди не выдержал. Отшвырнул игрушку, одним движением выдернул пробку из бутылочки с маслом и плеснул себе на ладонь. Остатков самообладания хватило только на то, чтобы аккуратно поставить её на пол. Смазывал себя, раздвигал колени Билли и вламывался внутрь уже дикий зверь. И если бы Билли сам не рванулся навстречу, охватывая ногами, оплетая руками, вдавливая пятки в поясницу и ловя зубами губы, — Гуди назвал бы это насилием и жестокостью. Но сейчас не мог говорить, только биться в силках из смуглой кожи, только дышать одним воздухом на двоих, только тонуть в удовольствии. Упираться локтями в матрас и надеяться, что он не раздавит Билли, рухнув на него сверху. Но Билли забился под ним первым, сжал всем телом изнутри и снаружи, запрокинул голову, вжимаясь в постель одной макушкой. А потом ловко вывернул шею и поймал ртом кожу на руке Гуди, почти у самой ямки локтя, где она бледная и тонкая. Присосался, как пиявка, лизнул языком, и Гуди не выдержал, проваливаясь в блаженную пустоту оргазма.

Он очнулся от того, что пальцы Билли ласково перебирали его волосы, а губы бездумно покрывали слабыми поцелуями плечо. Прижался к Билли, просто чтобы почувствовать, проверить, что тело слушается.

— Живой? — тут же спросил Билли осторожным шепотом.

Гуди завозился, пытаясь перелечь так, чтобы дотянуться до губ Билли. Колено оперлось о твердую деревянную ручку, и Гуди ойкнул от боли.

— Это была кисточка для каллиграфии, — со смешком пояснил Билли. — Но мне понравился ход твоих мыслей. Обязательно её куда-нибудь тебе засуну.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
